The present invention relates to a multimedia-instruction acceleration device and a method thereof, which uses instruction strings having a floating-point value check field to execute commands of single-instruction/multi-data format. The present invention can effectively save executing time and simplify numerical calculation process, and can fully exploit memory space to achieve the object of increasing acceleration operation and execution of multimedia instructions.
Along with the continual progress of computer technology, the peripheral products thereof evolve. High-end peripheral devices have been successively developed. With a multimedia acceleration card including three-dimensional (3D) technology now hot in computer industry as an example, it provides expanded specific memories and assists to enhance the graphic calculation of a central processing unit (CPU). The graphic display resolution of a general computer can be effectively improved, especially for the processing of 3D graphics. However, for devices having a multimedia acceleration card in prior art, every multimedia data needs to be written in a specific input/output (I/O) port address. Therefore, the instruction is generally of single-instruction/single-data format. That is, one data must be matched to one instruction. Therefore, if a plurality of data need to be processed, a plurality of instructions are required. Redundancy of instructions and data will easily arise and memory space will be wasted. Moreover, execution time will be increased, and display error of graphics variation may even arise indirectly.
Besides, because long instructions and execution time of 3D display will influence the quality of voices played, discontinuity may occur in voices. Therefore, a 3D display program and a voice-playing program generally can not be executed simultaneously.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multimedia-instruction acceleration device and a method thereof, which uses instruction strings having a floating-point value check field to execute commands of single-instruction/multi-data format. The present invention can effectively save executing time and simplify numerical calculation process, and can fully exploit memory space to achieve the object of increasing acceleration operation and execution of multimedia instructions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multimedia-instruction acceleration device and a method thereof, which uses instruction strings having a floating-point value check field to execute commands of single-instruction/multi-data format, and further inserts an instruction of another mode among the multi-data pertaining to the single instruction. The present invention can thus execute a voice-playing program during the process of 3D acceleration operation to enhance the performance of the multimedia program.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: